


Daddy Issues

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Just give Kon a place to stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: “Is this the residence of Clark Kent?” the boy asked, dodging the woman’s question.“And who would like to know?” she pressed, prompting a response.“I’m Kon-El. And I would like to speak to Superman.”The door was slammed in his face.





	Daddy Issues

Kon-El slowly approached the house’s doorstep. On the house’s façade, the house numbers appeared stark white in the moonlight. He took a deep breath, then straightened his leather jacket. He knocked on the door while staring at the welcome mat, praying that no one would be home.

That wasn’t the case.

A tall brunette woman answered the door. She looked Kon-El over for a long moment before pursing her lips and asking, “And who might you be?”

“Is this the residence of Clark Kent?” the boy asked, dodging the woman’s question.

“And who would like to know?” she pressed, prompting a response.

“I’m Kon-El. And I would like to speak to Superman.”

The door was slammed in his face.

Kon-El stared blankly at the ground. With his enhanced hearing, he could hear the conversation coming from the house. _It was foolish to come here_ , he thought _. I should’ve never done it._

But before he had the opportunity to leave, the door opened once more. A man in a suit emerged from the house.

“I heard you were looking for me. I’m Clark Kent. Please, step inside. I would like to speak with you.”

Kon-El smiled before saying, “Gladly, Sir.”

Upon entry, he was offered a cup of coffee, which he gratefully took.

“Who told you that I’m Superman?” Clark huffed, upset that another person had discovered his secret identity. “I learned it at a place called CADMUS. They told me I was cloned to be your successor,” Kon-El replied, sipping his drink. The two then headed to the Kent’s study to carry out their conversation.

“How did the process work?”

Kon-El shifted in his chair uncomfortably. “I was told that they acquired some of your DNA. And used a human donor’s as the other part. A man named Lex Luthor,” the boy responded. Now it was Clark’s turn to be uncomfortable.

“I was on ice, I think, until now. I got out somehow, the details are a little fuzzy,” Kon-El said, slowly rubbing his eyes. “Why did you come here?” Clark asked, trying to investigate the kid’s motives. “I saw you on the news. They said your name, and I don’t know, something clicked. I asked around town, I guess, and received an address from someone. I don’t know who it was.”

“Uh, Kon-El. If you’ll excuse me for a moment, I need to go check on something.”

“Oh, okay, Sir.”

Kon-El didn’t know what to think. He wasn’t sure if Clark believed his story. Then again, if the roles were reversed, he wasn’t sure if he’d believe it either.

If a sixteen-year old kid showed up in a variation of a Superman suit on his doorstep, he’d probably tell them to never come back.

But he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.

Apparently, neither did Superman. Kon-El could hear him and the woman arguing in another room.

The door closed quietly. He looked up to see a small boy approaching him.

“Who are you?” the boy asked. He almost looked like he was gaping at the ‘S’ symbol on Kon-El’s chest.

“I’m Kon. Who are you?”

“My name’s Jon. Why are you here?” the boy stared wide-eyed at him.

“I came to see Superman,” Kon stated.

“Funny, the big guy’s almost always busy,” Jon chuckled humorlessly, “Barely has time for me, and I’m his son.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Kon-El replied.

“Nah, it’s okay. Superhero jazz and stuff. Might as well ask why you’re wearing the Superman emblem,” Jon took a seat on the couch across from him.

“I’m Superboy,” Kon-El mumbled quietly.

“What? No, that’s my name. Who are you really?” Jon quickly countered.

“The Easter Bunny,” Kon-El rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

“Tell the Tooth-Fairy I said hello. And explain why you’re in my house,” Jon responded.

“Okay. It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

“Wait, since you share half of his DNA, does that make us like brothers?” Jon asked, in awe.

“I mean if you want to get technical, yeah. I guess so. Half-brothers anyway,” Kon-El replied, amused by the younger boy’s reaction to his story.

“I’ve always wanted a brother. This is so cool!” Jon squeaked, his eyes lighting up.

Before the conversation could continue, Clark and the woman both entered the study.

“Jon, what are you doing? Get over here,” the woman glared at him. Jon immediately made his way to his mother’s side. He’d most likely receive the standard ‘You are never supposed to talk to strangers’ talk later, or at least Kon-El assumed he would.

“Um. Kon-El. I know that you understand this is a lot for us to process at the moment,” Clark started, taking a seat on the couch Jon was previously sitting on. Kon-El knew that this was the opening line to being kicked out, only in a polite manner.

“My wife Lois and I-

“Dad, wait,” Jon piped up from beside his mother, “Let him stay.”

“Jon, this is definitely not the time,” Lois growled.

“He’s got nowhere else to go,” Jon quickly said.

“How do you know that?” Kon-El questioned.

“Why else would he still be here besides to get answers?”

The kid was right. Kon-El was only at the Kent’s residence for answers, and his home was CADMUS. And he swore to himself that he’d never go back.

“Besides, he’s your son. Just like me,” Jon finished. Kon-El hoped that Jon’s proposal was a convincing argument. The young boy was starting to grow on him.

“Jon. That’s enough. This isn’t the place,” Clark ordered, flinching at his son’s act of defiance.

“Then when is? Do you want people to know you as the guy who threw out his own son?” Jon challenged.

“He’s not my son!” Clark hit a fist on the wooden coffee table in front of him. The sound echoed off the walls. “Sharing part of my DNA does not make you family,” Clark pointed a finger at Kon-El. After taking a moment to collect himself, he said, “Jon, go to your room.”

The boy bowed his head and followed his father’s orders.

“We’ll figure this out. It’s late. You can stay in our barn outside if you want. Prepare to be questioned in the morning.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Don’t start expecting it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title was based off of Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood.  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
